Observer
by Jcomic
Summary: Well this was a bore’, thought Harry Potter as he watched, unseen from the players of the latest game that came to hatch. No longer a one-shot.
1. Observer

Warning!: **Spoilers for those who have not read the rest of the Harry Potter series and Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Ep 6: Dawn of the Golden Witch.**

**I do not have a Beta for this story so you are welcome to correct me. This was a spur of the moment writing so I did not take time to pay attention what I exactly wrote. I did go back however to see if I made any errors that I could fix.**

**Observer**

'**Well this was a bore', thought Harry Potter as he watched, unseen from the players of the latest game that came to hatch. It was the fourth game and it seemed now that the Endless Witch Beatrice had denied Battler's existence causing the game to halt. It also pissed him off considering what his job was. Ah well, he felt that this was merely the calm before the storm. So even if Beatrice wanted to halt the game it would not last long, especially with those two annoying witches who were dead set against her.**

"**Bored little sorcerer?" Came a voice behind him as he turned his head to see a lady in a light pink top kimono that turned out to be a dress with an darker pink "obi" (as he recalled, once told by his know-it-all friendly witch) around her waist, a lime green scarf that went on her left shoulder with a medallion pinned to it, wearing her pink gloves and in her hand a walking stick. She had an easy smile on her face making it seem like you could trust her. But he knew better she only had that look when she was entertained. In fact to him she was the devil incarnate and her damn little black horns didn't need to convince him any further than that. **

"**Why are you here Featherine? I thought you said you were bored of the game and left to see another mystery about notebooks and heart attacks(1)," sneered the wizard as he watch her close her purple eyes for a moment and push her long raven hair to the side.**

"**Now Harry you know I would never truly get bored of a story that resets itself many times to tell a new story, in fact this story is just wonderful! You learn new things every time it starts over. Besides I just finished watching the events and I must say it is not that bad" she says gleefully. Harry snorts at her comment as he sits down while a chair appears and a small round table with some snacks. Featherine walks to opposite side of it and a chair also appears for her to sit down on as well. **

"**Now don't be mad little wizard," she begins to state brushing his brown unruly hair on his forehead showing a glimpse of his scar. "Your just mad because as long as this game is continues you can't collect the souls of those who died." Harry merely lets out an irritated sound as he leans his head back, closing his eyes.**

"**I'm not even suppose to be here but no, I have to be here because Death has other things to do and so he asks me! Wants me to take care of the situation, damn interloper!"**

"**Now you're only saying that because he made you Sorcerer Harry, Master of-(2)"**

"**Please Featherine don't remind me. I despise the title as much as the work that comes with it."**

"**So then you despise yourself, mhh? You know I still find it ironic about your existence after all considering your younger years. Then again if anybody saw you they'd still think your kid getting out of high school," she declares. He couldn't deny that, he still looked like seventeen , as a matter of fact he was even wearing his school clothes with a few added accessories. He had the Potter family seal on his vest as all Pureblood families did. Even his old friend Ron had it though he would never wear it considering it would be adding fuel to the flames if Draco were to ever see it. Now he knew why he would sometimes call him weasel(3). **

**How long had he 'lived', getting back on track. Sure right now in this game it was 1986 but from the time he came from it was totally different than that, nay not time, different world. Magic was his life there was no denying that, dragons being hidden, ministry of magic ensuring no Muggle (a person with no magic) would know of their secret world. Of course half the time they were idiots and through their failures his old home was due to be gone, something about a magical backlash. Well more than a century has passed so he felt no need to save them. He had already done it once so need to do it again.(4)**

**Grabbing a cup of Earl tea Harry sets his eyes to the game. Ange had apparently forced Beatrice to return. Just as he predicted.**

"**Ah! Wonderful they're back on the board now what other theories would Battler call out now! Space aliens from another world! Secret Government cover up! Oh what will he say!"**

"**You know witch if I didn't know any better I would say all those stories turned your brain into mush!" Retorted Harry as grabbed a jumping chocolate frog from the table. "I would even like to say that those stupid horns are also the cause of it." She glared at him as he finished the treat.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you," she said her words having an edge of steel to them. "This is to keep my memories intact!"**

"**Ah yes no better than my old enemy(5)" Calmly sipping on his tea. It had a taste of Sake to it. He glares at the Witch of Theatrics.**

"**She dared me to!" Putting her hands up as a sign of peace knowing she was caught in the act. "You know how that shop keeper is like."**

"**You could have chosen another drink, like Firewhisky, and what was the wish you asked of her?" Curious what price she had to pay.**

"**To know the truth." **

**Harry stayed quiet. Even though he had watched this game many a times, he still had no idea what was the truth. Beatrice may claim all the events where her doing but even he doubted the supernatural happenings of Rokkenjima. There were too many who self-interest in that place, too many available opportunities and the story of the Golden Witch Beatrice was just a perfect cover up to keep the eighteen individuals there, if there was eighteen, scared. The truth could be covered up way too easily.**

"**What price are you paying?"**

"**You'll see!" She sings it as Ange brings back Battler. It was sad really. To have to wait a long time to see your loved one only to lose them quickly. He saw as she hugged him from behind confusing Battler. He saw as she buried her head to his back. He saw as she revealed the truth. He saw as she started to bleed. He saw as she vanished leaving only Battler's gift to her bloodied on the floor. He hated his job.**

"**Well at least I bring back somebody to him," Harry says as he gets up as Ange appears before them unconscious. He takes out his wand ready to take the Ushiromiya Head, when Featherine gets in the way. Harry glares at her.**

"**Get out of the way, I have a job to do."**

"**And I have a payment to the Witch. This girl is my payment to know the truth and I must take this girl back to her time." Harry is baffled as she place both hands on her walking stick.**

"**Are you kidding woman!? This girl broke the rule given to her! And in breaking that rule she died! Now she has to go with me! She has no choice!"**

"**And I must learn the truth! And I will pay the price even if I have to make you Sorcerer Harry Potter, Master of Death, my enemy!" Harry glares with his vibrant green eyes, teeth bared causing her to flinch a little. But she held her stance refusing to back down.**

"**Be careful what you say Featherine Augustus Aurora, Witch of Theater, or this will bite you in the ass!" Yelling at her for her defiance. She laughs at his threat.**

"**I am very well aware of what I am doing Mr. Potter but you must know this though, the events that happen now will predetermine how everything ends. You may get all souls, a soul, or no souls of Rokkenjima. But in order to do that we need her to find the truth." Harry blinks for a moment.**

"**You utterly and completely lost me! What do you mean she will help find the truth as to whether I get any souls to Death(6)." She brings one of her hands up, as she laughs quietly, to her mouth while walking towards Harry.**

"**It's been brought to my attention that after a certain event we will not be able to see the game through Battler or anyone else in fact. So for me to know the truth and you to get the souls of the dead we need her." Featherine places her hand on his shoulder as they both look at Ange. After a moment Harry sighs and nods his head allowing the Witch to take the young Witch of Resurrection. He knew she wasn't gone yet, after all Battler had just finished his fight with his grandfather, but he wanted to be alone. So even with all their squabbles and petty insults Featherine understood him.**

"**Well I guess I should enjoy myself," he tells himself as he sits down noticing a bottle of Firewhisky. Ah Ichihara's(7) payment for allowing Ange to leave unscathed. He opens the bottle and pours himself a shot. Raises the glass in front of the two opponents who were not even aware of their observer and smiles as they fought.**

"**Whom may the best player win," he immediately downs the drink and sets it on the small table. Perhaps now the game wasn't as boring as he thought it was.**

**1. I couldn't but toy with the idea. Since it is debated that Bernkastel was in Higurashi I thought that there are separate worlds that Featherine would like to look around to see what world has a good "story" for her. Death Note was what popped into my head.**

**2. Once again could not help it after all Harry had interacted with all Three objects from Deathly Hallows as to why he became a Sorcerer with that title. Well lets just say that Death just wanted a laugh at Harry's expenses. Anyone can go ahead and come up with a story why.**

**3. I just made this up about all Pureblood families having a seal. But since I wrote this down I just thought it would be funny that the Weasley seal would have a weasel in there. Though I can't recall if Draco really did call Ron a weasel.**

**4. Harry has basically become cynical after receiving his title and feels he no longer has any attachment to his world.**

**5. Comparing Featherine and her device to Voldemort and his horcrux. For information about Harry comparing them I suggest you look up in google.**

**6. Though he is the Master of Death he is not Death. He just shares the responsibilities and work. Though he can feel who will die soon and possibly know when, maybe even manipulate events to cause it (no one is sure if he can do that). However because of the game between Battler and Beatrice he is not able to enter it or know who is truly dead. All he can do is wait.**

**7. Another thing I could not help but toy with the idea. After all I love Xxxholic and I can totally see Yuuko talking to the other witches in Umineko. Beatrice and Yuko drinking alcohol, Ronove and Watanuki serving them with Rononove teasing him a bit. The seven purgatory sisters gushing over Maru, Moro and Mokona. Gaap and Doumeki glaring each other and Virgilia just laughing while Battler is confused. As to where are Bernkastel and Lambdadelta? I think Yuuko would have fun and have Bern as a kitty and Lambdadelta as pumpkin mad at her.**

**Well if there is anything I left out to explain go ahead and ask. This was spur of the moment writing, I have no beta and my writing skills are ok, not the best, but I guess safe enough to say passable. I ask for constructive criticism and grammar/spelling corrections, any flames I will promptly ignore in fact I believe it can be reported if I recall. **

**As for characterization I like it, though I feel something is missing from their interaction but like I said spur of the moment writing. On the plus side I have not played Ep 6 so I do not know Featherine's character very well. So if anyone wants to correct me about it go ahead.**


	2. Your Move!

-1Your Move!

"Battler… I beg you…

It hurts, it really hurts… end it… end it… with this I still can't die

Even though it hurts I still can't…

Still can't…"

"What are you asking me?"

"End it release me from this pain."

'Well this is depressing?' Thought Harry as he watched from his chair, still sipping from his fire whisky, his Earl Grey now forgotten. Yes, Battler had defeated the witch this round with his theory on the murders but the conclusion had yet to be reached. In addition, if that annoying Witch of Theatrics was right… He watched as the witch's body died and a ghostly figure appeared in front of her dead body

"Uroshimiya Battler. I will now… Kill you."

"And?" Harry had to admit that if he had magical abilities and born in his time and world, he no doubt would have made an excellent addition as a Gryffindor. After all not many would not stand on their own in front of the killer facing them head on.

"And right now, there is no one other than you on this island. The only one alive is you. Nothing outside the island can interfere." From outside the world Harry can only look into the meaning of the red words. From what he understood in that sentence no one from the outside world could interfere so if Battler had a chance to live it can only be someone from within the island but all his family and friends are dead, except the culprit. But then again he could be over thinking this.

Harry only watched on as ghost Beatrice gave her clue to Battler who only resolved to solve the mystery of Rokkenjima as he hugged the golden witch.

"Yes…" said Harry out loud. "True Gryffindor material for when someone asks us to help them we cannot help but want to help them." Harry laughs. "But what else is this?" Grinned the young man. "Is there an inkling of emotion you feel for the cruel and heartless witch? Ha! Just laughable, Ushiromiya Battler. Ah well, as long as you promise to free this merciless witch from her sad fate and free those who have died I will not give you lip. But you will not have my help for this is not my fight." Harry sat back drinking his Firewhisky. He could feel the Golden Witch Beatrice's power waning and this in affecting the shield that blocked him, Death, Featherine and any unwanted visitor. This was good, considering how long he had been waiting as scenes passed by showing all the corpses and scenery to disappear. A new game would probably start and the Witch will finally die, he thought, until he saw something. In the image was a room with a bed in the middle surrounded by paintings. Candy littered around the bed as both child Witches' plotted. Bernkastel was on her stomach while Lambadelta was on her back.

"I wonder how this game will end." Harry watched with interest. In all honesty, he could never trust those witches but at least to him it was not as if they could cause any trouble. Battler promised to defeat Beatrice and he could almost see this story ending.

"At the very least it wont end with Beato's victory will it be an endless tie or will she be defeated and destroyed?" Hearing that sentence Harry began to panic. What were these witches planning? Testing the waters, he allowed his power to sense a whole in the Golden Witch's power. Surely, they would not be planning what he thought they were planning.

"As the Witch of Miracles, I hereby declare…," Bernkastel began.

"As the Witch of Certainty I hereby declare…," followed on Lambadelta.

"That Beato certainly cannot win, and a miracle will certainly not occur." They laughed as they finished their sentence only to be surprised when the vase next to the bed they sat on exploded.

"What the hell?!" Screamed out Lambadelta as she sat up while Bernkastel turned her head sharply to the side. A dark mist aroused in her line of sight and a figure appeared within it. With black shoes, a school uniform with a yellow and red striped tie, and a cloak on his shoulders appeared a young man with unruly hair and beautiful green eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't it Witch of Miracles and Witch of Certainty. Tell me Bernkastel and Lambadelta… do you really want to piss of Death?" Threatened Harry as Lambadelta glared at him. Bernkastel merely looked at him coolly.

"That was the most uninspiring threat I have ever heard." Countered Bernkastel as Harry merely grinned at her. He quietly walked over to the bed stopping a foot away from it.

"I'm sorry but who in their right minds would dare threaten the Witch of Miracles and the Witch of Certainty? After all, I saw your gruesome powers. One who said I would certainly die the other who allowed the miracle of my return. I must admit it was quite scary since one could not tell who was going to win in that battle." Bernkastel was unimpressed.

"And what makes you think we had anything to that battle. It was uninteresting as well as anticlimactic. Everyone knew the good guys would win." Replied the blue haired witch as Harry's grin turned into a smile.

"Really? It did not look it to me who was stuck in the forest in the middle of winter with my best friends. As the world, I knew turned into a scary reminder of how Hitler was to the Jews. You've got to admit Voldemort was bloody brilliant until he made the mistake to kill me." Lambadelta suddenly laughed.

"And you think we were interested in a plot like that? Oh Mr. Potter! That story and game like that had been done repeatedly! After all just watching the event's I could tell the ending of the story." The blonde haired witch laughed some more.

"Then what about this story?" Lambadelta stopped laughing as Berkastel looked at him. "Can you honestly tell me that this is not boring? It is obvious you know the truth. Tell me what makes it more interesting about this one, than the one what I faced?" Bernkastel looked at him with a straight face and answered him.

"Can you honestly tell if Beatrice did not exist, who is the killer?" Harry faltered. No, he thought, he could not tell who is the killer. Too many things did not add up about this repeat of a story, and though he only got here midway to the second part of the event, he still did not know what the truth was.

"No," he said truthfully, shame filling his face as both witches laughed.

"He, he, he, he! And this is why your life story is boring, for as soon as the prophecy was told to you, your story became uninteresting." Taunted Lambadelta as she placed her hands on her waist.

"I concur with this, the only reason we continued was because death was there and asked us to be there till the end," Bernkastel explained as she got off from the bed. Harry knew he lost this round, but it did not matter to him. He was not here to argue about that point.

"You will cease this game at once," he ordered as his sharp green cold eyes glared at the two young looking witches.

"We won't Sorcerer Harry, this game will be continued with, or without your consent." replied Bernkastel.

"I am not giving my consent, I am ordering you. Death has had enough of your shenanigans. Release these souls now or else." Lambadelta smirked.

"I don't think you are getting what we are saying little Sorcerer. If this game is not continued then this game has no end, thus it would be an unfinished game."

"Speak clearly you prat!" Lambadelta ignored Harry and continued.

"If we stop the game without declaring who is the criminal, then nothing will happen, Battler and his family won't be freed, and you won't receive a single lick of a spirit. You understand me know? This game will not end until there is a loser, if there is not loser then the game continues like that song? 'This is the song that doesn't ends' (1)" Harry only shook from what he heard. What have they done? What did these witches do!? They were incredibly lucky Death was not here, if he was, he might as well hack them into pieces for their insubordination against him. He was already angry that the endless witch could revive people endlessly, but to trap their souls in such a way, and almost no way to get out. At least the witch will have to bend to Death to release the souls, but for them to be trapped and their souls in the hand of a boy who did not want to accuse any of them for death.

"This has seriously gotten out of hand…" was all he could say as he slouched for a bit, as if someone punched him in the gut and astounded him. The Witch of Miracles snickered.

"What is the matter Harry? Where is your fighting spirit? Surely you can think of something?" Her eyes look menacing as she smiles at Harry whom she always took the pleasure of tormenting.

"The next game… who is in charge of it?" He asked completely in shock at the sudden revelation. True Featherine told him something similar to this but he thought in all honesty that she was pulling his chain. After all, it would not be the first time she lied to him in such a manner.

"Why me of course?" Answered Lambadelta. Harry answered as he looked up to the blonde haired witch.

"Finish this game… I don't care who the culprit is, it can be the servants, the parents, or those damn kids, but I want Battler to accuse someone of the crime."

"My, my, my! I had never thought a Gryffindor would act such a way! Accuse anybody, just to get a handful of spirits?" Asked Lambadelta in mock surprised.

"What if they are not the guilty party?" Continued Bernkastel.

"What if they are innocent?" Followed up the Witch of Certainty.

"Wouldn't that just eat up your conscience?" They both uttered at the same time sounding menacing. Harry looked at both of them. He took notice that even though he thought of them as pretty or cute he could always tell that there was an underline of cruelty in their eyes. Cruelty that seems to have no boundary to them.

"I am not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, anymore. I am Sorcerer Harry Potter, Master of Death! And I will do my job as required by me for Death," he answered as Lambadelta sneered at his proclamation.

"Well lookie that! Mr. Potter is a cynic as well as heartless! You would have made an excellent Slytherin, that mangy, raggedy old hat should have placed you there!"

"Shut up you prat! Or I will make sure you will suffer and your powers of certainty wont save you from me."

"Oh I'm so scared of Death's third-rate assistant! Oh please Bernkastel save me!" Ridiculed the witch as she grabbed on to the Witch of Miracles.

"So you want this game to be finished." Bernkastel stated.

"Yes" he responded.

"And what would you gain from this?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would gain from this?"

"I still don't understand you Berkastel."

"Don't lie to me Mr. Potter. It is no secret you hate your job and title and that you and Death are at odds at each other, especially when he initiated you with your title." Pointed out the witch as her tail lazily moved from the side. She started to circle around him, as if a cat would when it found its prey. "What would you gain from retrieving the dead?" She questioned as Harry smiled reaching to his eyes.

"That dear Berkastel is between Death and me." She merely huffed in response and walked away from him.

"I cannot promise you we will finish this game for it is Battler who is the opponent, but if you went to talk to him I am sure you can reach an agreement with him," hinted the cat witch as she disappeared.

"Hey Berkastel! Don't leave me with this jerk!" She too disappeared after her, leaving him alone in the room.

Therefore, this is where he was stuck. Do nothing and the game will continue with no souls to bring, stop the game and still no souls to bring. The only option left was to help Battler solve this game.

"Damn prats! They really left me with no choice!" Harry sighed as he walked over and lay on the bed.

'This game was far from over,' he realized, 'and now that that everyone placed their pieces on the chessboard it was now his turn. The question is how he would do it. It would seem that the only way to move on was to find out what exactly was in place. Once there he would then be able to move freely.' With that thought in mind, Harry got up, placed a 'notice me not' charm and disappeared. After all, he would not want to alarm the others that a guest had arrived and he certainly would not allow Featherine to know he was here. However, he had no doubts she would find a way in.

Notes:

(1) This is the song that doesn't ends: You can look it up in Youtube if you want. It is from Lamb chops Play Along. Loved the show and song, though not many like that song.

By the way sorry it took me a while but I really had to rewrite this chapter to get it what I was looking for. The first one did not make sense and so I had to rewrite it and this came out.


	3. No Love?

-1No Love?

"Would you like another, Sir Harry?"

"Of course Ronove." A tall butler with a dark suit and the Ushiromiya emblem on his left shoulder and gold trims poured his tea. He wore a monocle for his left eye, which was blue, and his black hair was loose falling to his chin. He had a light smile though to Harry his mustache made it funnier. Nevertheless, he would not tell him that. Can you imagine the damage one of Great Demons of the 72 pillars can do to you? Last he heard someone insult him… well… he can't remember what happened to them.

"I am surprised to see you here Mr. Potter, after all won't you watch the game between Battler and Lambadelta?" Asked Virgilia with her eyes closed as she sat on her chair. In front of her was Harry Potter, sipping on the tea that Ronove made.

"What battle? All I see is a whiny boy who refuses to see the truth. Even with all the clues he's given the git." Complains the young sorcerer shutting his eyes, and a scowl on his face as Virgilia and Ronove giggle at his childish antics. Ronove snaps his fingers to make a basket of his cookies appear in midair.

"Well then I guess that is calling the kettle black isn't?" Harry blushed at Ronove comment.

"Hey take that back," came an indignant cry from Harry as he turned to glare at the butler. He simply ignored him as he offered the snacks to Virgilia, which she turned down. Harry however took one and munched on the cookies angrily. It was as if he was taking his anger on the cookie.

"My apologies sir Potter. It is just that though you are over 500 years old you still act like a child, just like Beatrice," Ronove says as he smiles sincerely. Harry gave no reply, not because he was being rude but because he noticed Virgilia was looking at something, no, someone. Her blue eyes watched at a young beautiful blonde woman, dressed in the most decorative dress that Harry had seen many a times. However, instead of her hair up it was down, like a golden waterfall and the sharp cruel eyes he had seen were gone. They were dull blue and no life was in them. It was as if looking at her sucked the very essence of the joy of life or whatever was left. Harry would have said he preferred the old Beatrice; he would have like to have said he regrets the conditions he had set to Bernkastel and Lambadelta to finish the game… but… he could not… would not… ever would utter those words. He hears Ronove clearing his throat.

"My apologies Lady Virgilia, I shouldn't be speaking so carelessly," apologizes Ronove to Virgilia as he bows to her. Virgilia smiles at him.

"There are no worries, after all it is refreshing to have some childish antics around isn't it Harry?" Harry could not help but feel put out once more. He could never win against the witches, it seemed. In particular, this mission but then again, they were more prepared than he was.

"I must say I am a little miffed, here I come to visit you two and I get nothing except be the butt of all jokes."

"Ah but Harry I can't help but tease you. After all you are one of the youngest sorcerer's and it's so easy to rile you up." Started the demon butler. Harry could only sigh in exasperation as he slouched a bit. He then quickly sat up, though, and looked at the witch sitting before him. She was a beautiful aged witch, he would say. Her silver unbound and straight hair with a hat on decorated with red roses. A dark dress, which parted in the middle showing the lower white layers. The sleeves were so long that when down Harry could not see her hands like those that he could see now as she held her cup of tea. Of course, the one-winged eagle was on her, but instead of decorated on her clothes, it was on an orange sash, which rested on her shoulders, and went to her hips. She was beautiful but he would not dare court her. Only reasons were… well one was personal the second and in layman's terms it be as if he was dating his grandmother.

"Is something the matter child?" Asked Virgilia confused at his sudden posture. 'Yes,' Harry thought 'definitely grandmother'. He mentally shook that thought away and cleared his throat.

"I have come to warn you that if this game is not finished in this round, drastic measures would be taken against the offender." Virgilia, obviously in shock as her eyes widened gasped lightly. Even Ronove, as the cup he was refilling shook a little.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Harry-"

"Don't think that by calling by my first name will make this outing friendly, Virgilia. I am here to warn you to make Battler finish the game. Or I will call upon Deathly Hallows." He could tell that Virgilia was clenching her jaw, after all his threat was no joke, even witches like Bernkastel and Lambadelta had something to fear about it. After all, it was Death's weapon, a weapon that was bestowed upon him. Ronove however merely smiled at Harry and placed his tea down asking him a question.

"I see, so I take it you have Death's permission to use it?" Virgilia calmed down when she saw Harry's cheeks turn red.

"Well… um…-" Virgilia laughed at the stuttering sorcerer.

"Oh, Harry how cute and here I thought you got the hang of being a sorcerer." Appearing right beside him in her red dress, though it did not cover one side of her body, was Gaap. Her orange curls were fashionable like the dress she wore along with her small top hat.

"Hello Gaap, I see you latest fashion frenzy is to cover up but still show your body inappropriately," sniped Harry.

"Now Harry you being mad is cute but too much of it will ruin your face, though I must say you surprised us with that tactic now tell us are you feeling cornered?" Though she had a smile on her face he could tell she was suspicious about his threat.

"I'm still serious about the warning. You may have caught me lying but you will make Battler end this game."

"Why are you telling us this? Isn't Battler supposed to hear about this? After all he is the opponent in this game not us," commented Virgilia as she took a sip from her tea.

"Simple, I am mad how Battler is not taking this seriously. I mean really he may have just left to play the game, but he is already too late. It's already the second day and there is almost nothing he can do. He played around like the grasshopper did while the ant did his hard work to prepare for in the winter. The winter has come and the grasshopper is about to die. That is what will happen with battler. He is not fighting he is playing around not really listening to the clues," explained Harry taking another cookie from the tray. Gaap gave a sympathetic look to Harry.

"Oh Harry you really are so tough on the poor boy, won't you be a little lenient on him?" He glared at her question.

"No," he huffed and then took a sip at his tea. "I'm glad I took the initiative and talk to Bernkastel about this." The entire area seemed too still.

"I see," Virgilia set her tea down the table. "And do you know what you did?"

"I have a job to do Lady Virgillia. Nowhere in my job has it said to have compassion, especially to someone who thinks they can bend the rules." He looks at the quiet witch and if it were possible her eyes became even more downtrodden. Harry sets his tea down.

"This game will finish no matter who is the culprit," restated the young sorcerer as he gets up from his chair and leaves his back to the group. Gaap growls at him.

"And do **you** realize what you have done?!" Harry stops at her questions and turns a little to look at her a bit curious.

"And whatever do you mean? As long as there is a 'loser' the game will end," answered Harry not really caring at Gaap's outraged face as she stomped her feet to the ground.

"You really don't understand the rules of the game! And even though you know how dangerous those two are you fail to see you are walking into! Do not interfere in something you have no understanding you brat! Because if you make things worse I promise you, you will be in a world of hurt!" Yelled out Gaap. Harry merely looked at her nonchalantly.

"I do not understand your insistent need to prove to me that I am wrong. All I am trying to do is finish this game, collect the souls and leave. And should doing my job mean trampling on others wishes, then I will do so." Harry then turned around again to leave only to realize that he stepped into a hole. He fell in it and was immediately floating. No actually… he wasn't floating. Two feminine hands, clutching his shirt, held him up in the air. Her blue eyes glared into his non-caring green eyes.

"Even though you are a sorcerer Mr. Potter, you have no love. Your magic is the only reason along with Death's recommendation that you are a sorcerer, but because you allowed your heart into despair you cannot see the 'truth' of this game. That is why no matter what you want you will fail. Not because you are rushing this game but because your heart has turned cold." Her voice was cold and angry. No amount of words could explain what he could hear in the tone of voice she carried. Harry was honestly surprised. Sure Gaap made the hole to catch him and lecture him, but he could her sprawled on the ground surprised as Ronove to help her up. He did not think he would see Virgilia this mad at him as the she set him down to the ground.

"And it is because of that Harry," she said calmly, closing her eyes, as she straightened his uniform and cloak, Harry looking up to her. "That you will not get what you want. You have closed yourself off from everybody and fail to see the truth." Harry disappeared immediately, whether from shame or anger none of the occupants knew. What Ronove did notice though was a silent tear from Beatrice. Virgilia quietly grabbed a napkin and wiped her tear away. Gaap left a while later as she tried to cheer up her old friend. It did not work but she did not seem as sad as she was when Harry left. So with only Virgilia and Ronove keeping her company they waited until Battler came back. Virgilia did not see any need to mention to him the Sorcerer of Death. After all with Erika in the board game she figured it would be less stressful.

* * *

Featherine could not help but let out an amused grin.

"Oh Harry! Even though your story was declared over with I just knew a new chapter would begin! But who would have thought you'd be entangled in this situation eh?" Featherine laughed as she watched the game from the foyer she was currently located in sitting on a chair with a table in front of her, a small bowl filled with water and an empty chair on the opposite side. She watched within the bowl as Virgilia grabbed Harry in anger and chastised him.

"I was sure you would enjoy yourself if I set up something for you to watch." Featherine looked up to see a beautiful woman enter in an elaborate black kimono with red undershirt, shawl and a corset. The clouds moved elegantly as a red crescent moon settled on her right side of her outfit where her legs where at. Of course she had her hair in an elaborate decoration. In her hand she had a white cage with a plant inside it and a piece of wood in the middle slanted. That is something that the Witch of Theatrics could appreciate about the Witch of Dimensions. She had style.

"I must really thank you Yuuko if it weren't for you I would have definitely been thrown out of the loop," thanked Featherine as Yuuko sat down, placing the cage in the middle of the table and a young high school student set some tea and cookies. She could see he had two different colored eyes. Oh what story did this boy hold?

"He is under my protection Featherine," Yuuko lightly warned telling the boy that the storage needed cleaning again. He left sputtering a bit saying he cleaned that two week ago but grudgingly left.

"He's under your protection, huh? You know you are here on borrowed time. No need to things unnecessarily right?"

"What I do in my spare time is my business besides we are here to talk about your wish is, are we not?" Even though Yuuko smiled Featherine backed off from the subject. After all no need to earn the wrath of the fearsome Yuuko. She might not be as old as her but Yuuko knew her stuff and she did know Clow.

"So how is Ange?" Featherine asked cautiously. When she grabbed her, contrary to popular belief she wasn't dead, but she was pretty damn close to it. It took a lot of magic to stop her from dying and she was glad Harry did not attack her. Ange could have died and she'd be seriously injured.

"Stabilized, for the moment. However it will take a while for her to get back up, in the meanwhile I will start the arrangement as if Ange never left and modify memories." Answered Yuuko as she took a sip from her tea. Featherine nodded and proceeded to bit into the cookie. Featherine blinked in surprise.

"Oh my! If Ronove bit into this cookie he'd want the recipe immediately! Did your worker make this?" Yuuko nodded as she suddenly saw a question coming up to her mind.

"No you may not have him."

"But he makes delicious cookies! Everyone would be jealous!"

"No Featherine," Yuuko said with a smile on her, knowing she had once again one-upped the Witch of Theatrics.

"Can I borrow him?"

"Let me think about that after all you still need to make those payments." Featherine felt deflated like a balloon but cooperated. Raising her hand a bit and turning the palm of her hand up she made a golden butterfly appear. It fluttered its wings as it flew to Yuuko's cage. Yuuko closed the cage.

"Thank you for this lovely transaction now you only need 100 more payments to go!" Yuuko squealed. Featherine could only sigh in disbelief. This was something she did not appreciate about the Witch of Dimension. If you could not pay the price then you could do the payments even though they were ridiculous!

"Well I must leave," Featherine stated as she got up and walked away.

"All right, but there is something you will need to know." Featherine stopped to listen, for whenever she dealt with her she knew to listen to her advice. She turned to look at her.

"He-" what was said could only be heard between the both of them. But something she said brought a bit of what looked like sadness to Featherine eyes. She then smiled at the Witch of Dimensions.

"Thank you Yuuko," she turned once more and walked a few paces only to stop. "You will receive some sake tomorrow by the way." She disappeared and Yuuko looked within the bowl to see Beatrice's lone tear.

"No need to cry Endless Witch," she said looking at the golden butterfly. "Battler is smart enough to know what to do and as for Harry… he just need a little push in the right direction." Yuuko finished her tea as she picked up the cage and took it with her.

Watanuki could not understand why Yuuko would talk to the butterfly or why she insisted on tea and cookies most of the time (instead of sake or Japanese snacks). But it was something he knew Yuuko would call Hitsuzen.

Author's Note:

I figured that Featherine had to visit Yuuko one way or another to make her payments just pulling a prank on Harry is not enough for her.

As for Yuuko's outfit it is in one of Clamps images with her sitting on one side of the picture and opposite of her is Clow.

For what Yuuko told Featherine, well that would be explained later on. After all that is part of the plot.

Also I will try to make this the last time Yuuko is seen in this story. As much as I love her character (which I believed I failed to characterize properly) I think her cameo appearance is at an end. But it was fun writing her.

Plus as to what Virgilia was talking about Harry being stupid well that will come up soon.

By the way I want to thank both Ceilo and Kale Henderson for reviewing. Even though I have a good number of hits which makes me happy, I also appreciate any comments left.

Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
